Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 April 2015
11:55 um 11:55 k 11:56 play 11:56 wat iz passwerd 11:56 idungetit 11:56 and 11:56 who do i join 11:56 http://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=63 11:57 theyellowyiffer 11:58 pup 11:58 wuttt 11:59 play the game 11:59 link and password above 12:05 Peep Life 12:06 Peep Life 12:10 dafuq bunny 12:33 Hey Ivan 12:34 http://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=63 12:34 IVAN 12:34 Password: theyellowyiff 12:35 theyellowyiffer 12:35 Cards against Humanity 12:36 IVAN 12:36 Ivan 12:36 Ivan 12:36 Ivan 12:36 Ivan 12:36 COMe play 12:36 with us 12:36 we give you free yiffs 12:36 k 12:36 Password: theyellowyiffer 12:36 http://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=63 12:37 ivan pls 12:38 I joined 12:38 gud 12:38 Guess which one I was :3 08:16 l 08:16 e 08:41 i am back motherf*ckers 08:41 oh 08:41 im alone 08:41 f*ck 08:44 f*ck my life 08:58 Gao ha pinged u 08:59 no 08:59 K 09:08 . 09:16 k 09:16 Ferry my child... 09:16 Hai 09:17 hello 09:18 So 09:18 I was talking with my brother earlier 09:18 And we came up with the best idea for a final boss in my f*ckboy's game 09:18 ...A BB titan 09:18 I see. 09:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pn7dCgtwX2c 09:19 With that playing 09:19 Because reasons 09:19 Y'know 09:19 What is the point 09:19 of making a page 09:19 if 09:19 the page 09:19 isnt ready yet 09:19 Meaning 09:19 "coming soon" 09:19 anyway 09:19 How is the game coming along 09:20 Yes 09:20 Exactly 09:20 Oh 09:20 I'm getting the soundtrack together now 09:20 I see. 09:21 Bolt and Ender gave me some Party Poppers to use as normal enemies 09:21 I see. 09:21 and ender gave me a great song 09:21 thats about it 09:21 i see. 09:22 for power ups 09:22 or perhaps mp 09:22 Smoothies 09:22 Chemical Smoothie 09:22 Concentrate Smoothie 09:22 then finally 09:22 Real Smoothie 09:22 perhaps 09:23 smoothies~ 09:24 Take a look in the comments 09:24 Oh, look at that. 09:25 For the Party Popper sprites 09:25 User blog:Gaomon332/I'm Making a F*ckboy's game! 09:25 Springfield is still being used in rp 09:25 I saw 09:25 Hue. 09:25 Let's see if anyone notices the lack of a page. 09:25 Ye. 09:25 Perhaps if i ever make a rp 09:25 And if the anon wishes to join 09:25 I could say 09:26 "Sorry, Springfield does not have a page yet. 09:26 GG 09:26 I do not know what this Springfield is. 09:26 Make the page!" 09:26 Oh no 09:26 I think it's invading the Fazbear Parable too 09:27 Is it? 09:27 no, no 09:28 :) 09:29 Also 09:29 Springfield being in that Highschool Wars RP just caused a time paradox 09:29 Whaddya mean? 09:29 Because her "Father" Freddy is also King Freddy who is also in school at that time. 09:29 And she's still calling him dad. 09:29 Dis is weird. 09:30 I see. 09:30 Are you in that rp 09:30 I am. 09:30 Well 09:30 I sometimes join RPs 09:30 I guess mib allows characters 09:30 with no pages.. 09:30 Then "forget" about them 09:31 Hm. 09:31 Alright: possible names for items: Artificial Smoothie Grade F 09:31 to a 09:31 then finally 09:31 Real Smoothie 09:32 Anyway, 09:32 h 09:32 Let's discuss politics. 09:32 Oh 09:32 OK 09:33 You should be regaining your rights shortly. 09:33 David Cameron is crap and I preferred it when Gordon Brown was the Prime Minister. But he can't go back to that position because he retired or something. 09:33 Oh 09:33 I guess you'll have to buy them back, since you and I both know were they are.. 09:33 THAT kind of politics 09:33 Obama is currently the best president 09:34 But... 09:34 Shrek for president 09:34 "You can't spell progress without ogre" 09:34 nah 09:34 Prss. 09:35 prs 09:35 wat 09:35 wtf 09:35 09:36 I'm not putting that sh!t on my profile 09:36 I can't 09:36 I just can't do it 09:36 It's not me 09:36 i might make a crappy prison rp 09:36 about animatronics in prison or something 09:36 im the warden 09:36 they have to escape 09:36 idk 09:36 Yes 09:36 its horrible 09:37 Purple Guy: Warden problem? 09:37 Mangle: Doing 87 years for biting a kid 09:37 Freddy: Walking into the Women's Bathroom 09:37 I see. 09:38 Toy Freddy: Devouring the ass of an underage chicken 09:38 Wow 09:38 This anon thinks 09:38 Golden Freddy was told to put her in the oven 09:38 Wait 09:38 In the Fazbear parable 09:38 An epic failure. 09:38 Let's go with the 09:38 you know what 09:38 its time for freddy 09:38 "Burn the entire f*cking place down" ending 09:38 to have his night of debuachary 09:40 I love rping as Golden Freddy 09:40 I can be OP and no one really cares about it :) 09:40 Also 09:40 AVALANCHE 09:40 New rebel group 09:40 git gud and join today 09:40 We already got two members 09:40 no 09:40 Barret the Bear 09:40 Fredbear 2.0 09:40 Totally not based on anything 09:41 "burns the kitchen to the ground" 09:41 "Golden Freddy burns the office to the ground" 09:42 :) 09:43 So 09:43 Lemme get this straight 09:43 I think 4 09:43 Yeah, 4 09:44 4 of MiB's characters are apparently gods 09:44 And cannot be kiled 09:44 At all 09:44 which ones 09:44 The Seamstress 09:44 And 09:44 The other ones 09:44 The other gods 09:44 Um 09:44 Some Scottish one 09:44 And there's one more I think 09:44 hm 09:44 So 3 09:44 It's time 09:44 for The Lord Michael 09:45 Also Robot Kingdom should be dead 09:45 wtf 09:45 AVALANCHE 09:45 Is new Robot Kingdom 09:45 But better 09:45 Rebel group against all kingdoms 09:45 Blowing them up for "polluting the environment" 09:45 hm 09:45 When in reality their leader is pissed that some random kingdom killed his daughter. 09:46 Intriuging 09:46 "PvzFanatic 09:46 DING DONG DONG DING 5 AM 6 AM DONG DING DING DONG 34 seconds ago 09:46 " 09:46 :) 09:46 There's a hidden meaning here... I just don't see it... yet 09:48 hm. 09:49 ManinBlack007JK 09:49 09:49 "I may be a God, but I'm still a MAN, HANDY!" 21 hours ago 09:49 PvzFanatic 09:49 09:49 PvzFanatic 09:49 09:49 Mr. Handy: SCREW YOU! I'm more ruthless than the god of f**king death! You wanna date one of these things?! HOW?! 5 minutes ago 09:49 what 09:49 Foxy: WHAT THE F*CK 09:49 inhale. 09:51 i think i shall make 09:52 Whoa 09:52 South 09:52 You know the image on Scottgames? 09:52 Nightmare Freddy, according to some? 09:52 His full design has been leaked 09:52 http://i.imgur.com/LRxW9nt.jpg 09:53 Hm 09:54 i sea 09:55 :) 09:58 ""YOU CHEATED!" Springfield screams at Yellow. She breaks the window and starts killing him. 1 minute ago 09:58 " 09:58 TOTALLY NOT GODMODDING, GUYS 09:58 no 09:59 but i need it 10:02 no 10:03 k then 10:03 i guess i dont need it as much as I say I do 10:03 :) 10:10 hello pup 10:10 i have changed my ways... again 10:10 i am now a good guy 10:11 no more nights of debauchery for me 10:11 I see. 10:11 Hm... Ferry, may I suggest something for the wiki navigation bar? 10:12 Why don't you add pages that are actually good, rather than... this 10:12 I think people will look there first when they enter the wiki 10:13 And we don't want them to have bad first impressions, do we? You know what they say, first impressions count! 10:21 :P 10:21 Yes 10:21 hi 10:21 :P 10:22 brb just a sec 10:24 k 10:24 have fun 10:27 wow 10:27 he left 10:27 didnt even say goodbye 10:27 ... what a 'yiffer 10:35 'yiff 10:36 Guess who has returned to the wiki 10:36 TMK 10:36 For real this time 10:36 Hello spy 10:36 :) 10:36 hi 10:40 IMO I still think he should be demoted 10:40 Doesn't meet admin standards 10:40 who? 10:40 /he already is demoted 10:40 tmk 10:40 themincraftkid 10:40 oh 10:40 His application: 10:41 "make me and df-fan admins!!!!!!!" 10:41 lol 10:41 How Vinneh became admin was pretty funny 10:41 Basically 10:42 The other admins didn't know how to do anything, and Vinny explained it to them... they still couldn't do it. 10:42 He asked to do it himself, but he said no. 10:42 So he was told my an anonymous source 10:42 (COUGHMECOUGH) 10:42 To ask Blue Stache 10:42 Blue Stache came on chat 10:42 And Vinny came on a few seconds later and said 10:43 "Hey, I'm admin lol" 10:43 Would you like to enjoy a round of Cards against Humanity later? 10:43 Maybe 10:45 How about this: 10:45 The biggest, blackest, deck card 10:45 is instant win 10:45 Can't forget 10:45 "DRAGON DILDOS" 10:45 I really can't believe I got that one. 10:45 And it was me, of all people. 10:45 Can't forgot 10:45 "Banned from Eqeustria (Daily)" 10:49 its time to write my story 10:49 ok 10:49 good luck 10:49 * Gaomon332 lucky 'yiffs South Ferry 10:49 :) 10:49 the story is called "Yiffed" 10:49 in fact 10:49 its a screenplay 10:56 IDR 10:56 WAT 10:56 *i sea 10:57 :) 11:01 helo dere peasents 11:02 http://flockdraw.com/ plzzzzzzzzz 11:03 fien 11:03 or is it this 11:03 http://flockdraw.com/qesqa 11:04 Ga0 is currently on break 11:05 mmkay? 11:05 hewo 11:05 Hi 11:06 Um..... 11:06 I'm back make sure to subscribe for more pointless vidoes 11:06 Also 11:06 'yiff 11:06 mmkay 11:07 soooooooooooo 11:07 south 11:07 . 11:07 iz u on da thingi 11:07 You and gao 11:07 shall make your art 11:07 .. 11:07 mmkay 11:08 what 11:08 emm 11:08 yes 11:09 well den 11:09 11:09 11:09 11:09 11:09 11:09 how waz skul 11:10 hope there were no b*tches there 11:11 ok 11:11 the story 11:11 is done 11:11 so 11:11 Yiffed 11:11 were there any b*tches 11:12 no 11:12 k 11:12 gooooooooooooood 11:13 you may take a look 11:13 pup 11:13 did 11:14 kk 11:16 10/10 11:16 indeed. 11:17 agreed 11:17 legit 11:17 sooo 11:17 Now 11:17 how waz skool 11:17 if only i could use swears 11:17 It was K. 11:18 WAZ IT GOOD 11:18 oh 11:18 k 11:18 Lets have 11:18 a nice game of 11:18 Cards Against Humanity. 11:18 u mean that 11:18 thing 11:18 like 11:19 oh 11:19 k 11:19 cards against humanity: 11:19 18+ 11:19 ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 11:19 well sh*t 11:19 its k 11:20 none of us are 11:20 anyway 11:20 ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 11:21 so 11:21 blood and gore or sexual themes err something like that 11:21 You saw it before. 11:21 pretend your xyzzy 11:22 yea 11:22 yea 11:24 ferry 11:24 let me guess 11:24 you have been 11:24 on fnafb reddig 11:24 *reddit 11:24 maybe 11:25 cuz i saw dat pic dere 11:25 password: pupislovepupislife 11:25 link 11:25 http://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=22 i thionk 11:25 imma play ff7 11:25 *think 11:25 lator 11:26 k 11:26 sooo 11:26 south my child.... 11:26 joinin 11:27 k 11:28 we may need 2 get 11:28 more people 11:28 since 1v1 isnt much 11:28 no challenge 11:29 k 11:33 um 11:33 nvm 11:33 WHat? 11:33 don't get dis sh*t 11:33 whaddya mean 11:33 dunno, just don't get dis sh*t 11:33 its easy. 11:34 hm 11:34 http://flockdraw.com/d3k5i5 11:35 plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 11:36 k 11:37 so 11:38 wait 11:38 is it this http://flockdraw.com/d3k5i5 11:38 yeah 11:38 i know 11:38 o 11:38 k 11:39 ok 11:39 we finished 11:39 like my art 11:40 yep 11:42 em 11:42 uh 11:43 well then 11:43 um 11:43 :) 11:43 yea 11:44 this is akward 11:45 yep 11:45 what 11:45 MIKU SAN WILL YIFF YOUR D1CK 11:45 um 11:46 hello 11:46 hi 11:46 Yiffed a screenplay, you may act it out if you wish 11:47 what 11:47 hm. 11:48 what 11:48 what 11:48 what 11:48 no 11:49 what 11:49 f*ck yeah i'm freddy 11:49 inhale my dong enragement gao 11:49 sure 11:49 So guys 11:49 engage the vacuum motherf*cker 11:49 Let's play a nice game of cards against humanity. 11:49 NO. 11:49 Hm 11:49 THAT WOULD SHATTER MY FRAGILE CUCOALITY. 11:50 But I have Chocobo to breed 11:50 no 2015 04 30